Too Late?
by LadySongbird16
Summary: The war wages on and Percy Weasley is FINALLY accepting his mistakes, especially the ones he made with his ex-girlfriend, Amelia. She's nowhere to be found and they can all die anytime soon. Will he ever see her again so he can tell her he's sorry, or is it too late? Rated T. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs mentioned. Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Enjoy!


**Too Late?**

**Hi all! Sorry it has been so long since the last time I've put out a one-shot or a new chapter, with the school semester coming to an end soon I've been really, really, busy. Anyway, this one-shot will be about Percy. As always I have to give a special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all her awesome ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs. Enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

Its February now, the New Year has barely started but there still is no peace in the wizarding world. The ministry has been taken over by Death Eaters. I think I'm starting to question why I'm even still working here. Oh wait, that's right, I need the money to pay the rent on my flat. Part of me does wish that I could get out of this somehow, but I guess for now I'm sort of safe here.

I can't believe how stupid I've been lately! Actually, I take that back, how stupid I've been for the past three years! I should have listened to Harry and the others, especially my family; I can't believe how I've treated them. I missed Bill's wedding, and now the rest of my family is in hiding, expect for Ron, he's out there with Harry.

Only if he's out there with Harry, that must mean that, they are too: Samantha, Jimmy, Bethany, Chelsea, and…Amelia. Amelia is my ex-girlfriend, I don't like saying that. She might have broken up with me, but I admit it, it's pretty much all of my fault. I shouldn't have called her a liar. That was the worst thing I could have ever done.

Now my girlfriend and cousins have been made Undesirables, and she's Undesirable number five. Also apparently they all might have been here a few months ago.

_Flashback_

"Mr. Weasley?" The short pink clad known as Dolores Umbridge questioned.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"I need you to inform the minister of the breech that just occurred," The short woman declared.

"There was a breach?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter and his little friends were here. The vicious one assaulted me." Umbridge stated.

"Ma'am, who many of them were with him?" I asked.

"I will not tell you anymore Mr. Weasley, now please, go inform the minister of this breach," The short pink clad woman said before walking off.

"_Vicious one, that has to be Samantha. Amelia, does that mean that you were here too?"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If Samantha was here, than the others had to be as well. I remember those one of the five of them is hardly ever seen without the others; and in a time like this I don't expect all of them to go anywhere without the others. Umbridge said something about Samantha breathing fire though; whatever could that mean? Is it some kind of magic Samantha came up with on her own, I don't think I've heard of any witch or wizard doing such a thing. Then again, those five were never exactly normal. Although, I'm not really sure what normal means. I'm sure there are muggles that know about us and find us abnormal and even freaks, which honestly is just insulting. Then again, a lot of us probably have the same thing about them. Okay, I really need to stop rambling and going off topic; it's really irritating.

I really wish I got to see her. Wait, no I don't, that would just be weird. I mean don't get me wrong, I definitely miss Amelia; her smile her laugh, her eyes, her hair, I miss everything about her.

Ok, I saw her a year ago, but it was so awkward. I remember I had to go to the burrow with the minister because he wanted to talk to Harry. The only person who even bothered talking to me was my mum, I could tell that she was happy to see me, but I was a real git and didn't reciprocate the feeling. Then I saw her, looking at me, and then for the longest time it felt like we were just staring at each other. That was until her cousins pulled her out of sight. They were probably telling her not to talk to me, looking back at it now I really don't blame them. I really should have been the one to approach her; I'm the one that hurt her after all. I regret not doing that, especially with the state the wizarding world is currently in. Anyone of us can die at any time now. I hate thinking about that but it is the truth.

I really hope she's alright out there. I mean sure, she has Samantha and Jimmy, and they threatened to beat the living daylights out of me if I ever hurt her, which they did end up doing; the mere memory of that never fails to make me cringe. I feel like there's only so much that those two can do for themselves let alone Amelia; and Chelsea and Bethany might be very protective of her as well, but they're not as strong as Samantha and Jimmy. Amelia is strong, but knowledge is her strength, that's something I've always loved about her. I'm afraid that her knowledge won't be enough for her. The Dark Lord can be on their tails especially since they're all with Harry.

Amelia, where are you? I really hope you're safe, that all of you are. This war gets worse and worse by the minute and I have no idea where you, where anyone is. My family had to go into hiding and I don't even know where they are. I don't even know if Ginny's still at Hogwarts, and I don't want her to be there, they must be torturing everyone. Ron is nowhere to be found, even though I'm pretty sure you're all with Harry. I really want to see you again, tell you how sorry I am right now. All I want is to see you even if it's just one more time. I really just hope that it's not too late.


End file.
